


Stitch Us Back Together

by greywilde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Christmas, Crochet, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Romance, Smut, These two just really needed to talk, They're ridiculous your honor, just angst and fluff and smut, minimal plot ahead, one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde
Summary: Ben breaks up with Rey two days before Christmas...but are things really over?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 295





	Stitch Us Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little plot here, but it's mostly an idea I had in my head and decided to turn into a one-shot. 
> 
> A short breakup, angst to HEA with makeup sex fic. Enjoy!

* * *

  
The sound of cabinets being open and rustling plastic fills her small apartment. Rey glances towards the kitchen through blurry vision and burning tears to see Finn putting away groceries and vaguely remembers texting him earlier and asking him to come by.

She didn’t want to be alone after Ben had broken her heart. 

“What happened?” Finn asks after a moment. 

Rey shrugs. “I’m not sure.” 

Ben’s decision to end their relationship had caught her off guard and she was still reeling from the shock.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Rey turns and looks at his concerned face. “Not today.” 

Not today. Not tomorrow. Maybe sometime in the future when it doesn’t hurt as much. 

She doesn’t want to talk about the way her stomach feels as though it’s been turned inside out, or how her throat is heavy like she’s forgotten how to swallow. She _especially_ doesn’t want to talk about how her heart aches from been ripped in half. 

It’s too much. 

And right now it feels like it will _always_ be too much. 

“I can stay and just sit,” Finn offers. “If you want.” 

“Okay.” 

It’s hard to say where everything went wrong. They’d been together for eight months, ever since she started working the afternoon shift at Maz’s Cafe that past spring. Ben would come in every single day and order a single espresso on his lunch break. 

According to Maz, he’d only started coming in during the afternoons once she’d begun working there. The next day, she wrote her number on the side of his cup and they had their first date the following evening. 

Rey decided what she wanted to give him for Christmas earlier that fall. 

On a few occasions, Ben had mentioned a grey, white, and red crocheted blanket he’d had as a kid. He explained that it had gone missing in a move during his teens, and at the time he hadn’t cared. Not until a few years later in college when the beloved grandmother who had lovingly crafted the blanket passed away. 

He told her he felt silly for missing a bunch of yarn, but she could tell it really meant something to him. 

She asked Ben’s mom for a picture, researched how to crochet, picked out the softest yarn she could find and started practicing stitches on her breaks at work. 

A week into her new hobby, she found out that Maz was skilled at knitting and crocheting, and the older woman offered to help her after the cafe closed every night. 

Ben usually worked late, so she didn't worry about filling her evening schedule with crocheting lessons in Maz’s small apartment above the shop. 

Not until he started finishing his workday early and began asking to spend more time together. 

She tried to balance between him and her project, but her stubborn determination to finish the blanket won more often than not. It didn’t even occur to her at first that it bothered him when she was unavailable to spend time together. She was used to his late weeknight hours and was happy to spend time with him on weekends and the occasional weekday evening when their schedules aligned. 

With everything going on, she doesn’t realize how distant he’d become until that morning when he stopped by and didn’t come past her entryway. 

Not until he can barely look her in the eye as he told her that things aren’t working out and that they shouldn’t see each other anymore. 

The fact that it’s two days before Christmas makes it hurt even more.

“Did he say anything else?” Finn questions after she’s finally ready to talk. 

She shakes her head. “He just left.” 

“Maybe he thinks there’s someone else.” 

Rey looks at Finn as the realization dawns on her and her emotions begin to crumble. 

She thinks back to all the texts he sent over the past month asking what she was doing after work, and all the times she’d replied to let him know that she was busy with other plans.   
  
“I think I fucked up,” she sobs. 

Finn wraps his arm around her shoulder. “You two share one brain cell, peanut,” he chuckles. “I think you should go talk to him.” 

Rey shakes her head. There’s something she needs to do first. 

Nearly two months of work now sits folded up in a ridiculous gift bag with a dancing Santa and Rudolph on the front, complete with a red glitter nose, as she rides the Subway uptown to Ben’s apartment. 

They had plans to spend Christmas Eve together and she hopes he didn’t make other arrangements. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Niima, Mr. Solo has removed you from his list of approved guests,” the doorman tells her sadly. 

Rey holds up the bag with a pleading look on her face. “I made a huge mistake and I just want a chance to fix it,” she begs. “Please, it’s Christmas Eve.” 

The older man sighs and motions towards the elevators. “I could lose my job for this, but I can’t say no to a romantic gesture for the holidays. Go on up.” 

She smiles widely and hugs him before she hustles across the lobby.

The trip to the 32nd floor seems to take hours, every number flashing above her more slowly than the last. When the elevator finally arrives on his floor, her relief turns back to nervous anxiety. 

His unit is several doors down to the left and on the end. She remembers the first time he brought her home after their second date, and how he’d fucked her into his California king-sized mattress until her body felt like jello.

How he’d woken her up the next morning with homemade Belgian waffles and french pressed coffee. 

The last time she’d been there was a few days earlier when they had spent the weekend together. 

Taking a deep breath, she knocks on his door and she waits. 

“Why are you here?” He asks quietly when he finally answers. “I don’t want to see you.” 

His words sting, but the look on his face feels like a knife is being twisted into her gut. 

“Please, Ben, let me explain.” 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” 

She shakes her head and holds out the gift bag. “Not anymore. Merry Christmas, Ben.” 

He doesn’t take it and she feels her heart sink. Setting the bag on the ground at his feet she gives him one last look and turns and walks down the hallway. 

Everything inside of her is screaming to turn around and fight for them, but she ignores it. She’s afraid to be rejected again. 

When she turns her head to look back down the hallway while she waits for the elevator, the bag is still sitting outside his door. 

She no longer holds back her tears. 

The ride down to the first floor is thankfully faster than the trip up and she doesn’t even stop to acknowledge the doorman as she stumbles out into the cold winter air, her chest heaving with loud sobs. 

“Miss?” 

Rey ignores the inquiry of a passing stranger and walks away from Ben’s building as fast as she can. 

She’s halfway down the block when the sound of heavy footsteps begin to approach. Her mind registers a familiar voice but she’s too focused on putting one foot in front of the other to pay attention. 

The voice calls again. 

“Rey, stop!” 

She does. 

“Turn around, sweetheart.” 

He’s right behind her but she can’t bring herself to move. 

His hands reach out and grab her trembling shoulders, turning her to face him. Rey keeps her eyes trained on his chest, afraid to see the same look in his eyes from before. She doesn’t think she can take it again. 

“I need to catch the next train,” she mumbles. 

“Rey, look at me,” he pleads softly. 

Slowly she lifts her eyes to his and her breath catches. Gone is the cold gaze, replaced by the way he always used to look at her - as though she was the most important thing in his universe. 

“Where did you get it?” he asks. 

She’s filled with an overwhelming amount of hope. He didn’t leave the gift outside his door, he _opened_ it, and he came after her. 

“I, uh, I made it,” she admits quietly. “Your mom sent me a picture and Maz helped me learn to crochet after work.” 

He looks at her incredulously. “So those nights…” 

She sniffles and nods her head. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, I had it all wrong. I thought there was someone else.” 

Her assumption had been right and she wishes she would have realized it earlier before everything became such a mess. 

She shivers as a gust of cold wind blows down the street. 

“Come home with me,” he urges. “This beautiful woman just made me the softest blanket I’ve ever felt and I think it’s just the thing to keep you warm.” 

The doorman gives them an amused smirk as they walk past him. 

Once inside his apartment, the blanket is sitting on the table just inside the entryway as though it had been tossed there in a hurry. 

“As soon as I saw what was in the bag, I had to come after you,” he explains as he picks it up carefully. “Here, take your coat off.” 

She removes her jacket, and he drapes the blanket over her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

He leads her by the hand into his living room and pulls her into his lap, holding her against his chest the way she loves. 

“Why didn’t you ask why I was busy?” she asks after a moment. 

“Because I’m an idiot,” he sighs. “Because I convinced myself that you had found someone better and I should let you be happy with them.” 

She shakes her head and laughs. “You’re ridiculous, Ben Solo,” she whispers. “We’re both ridiculous.” 

“How are you ridiculous?” 

“I should have realized how my suddenly blowing off your plans appeared and at least assured you that everything was okay,” she explains. “See? Totally ridiculous.”

Ben shakes his head and smiles before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

Rey melts into his embrace as though it’s been weeks, not days since they were last together. His kiss feels like a long-awaited reunion and she doesn’t want to let him go again. 

They end up in his bedroom with her naked body spread across the bed and his face buried between her thighs. 

Gripping the covers, she arches her back and moans as his tongue teases her clit, worrying the little nub back and forth before wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. 

Her legs tighten around his head as she lets out a squeal when he pushes a thick finger inside her cunt, curling the digit at the knuckle and pressing against her front wall. It’s almost nearly enough to send her over the edge. She never comes this fast, but tonight she’s so worked up her body feels unpredictable. 

“You can come for me, sweetheart,” he murmurs into her center. 

His permission sends her body into spasms as she rides out the waves of her first orgasm. He continues to suck and lick at her cunt until her whimpers die down and her legs fall to either side of him, dangling weightlessly off the bed. 

Before she recovers, he’s climbing over her, kissing his way up her torso, stopping only to give attention to her breasts. 

“These are my favorite,” he growls, pulling a nipple between his teeth. “Such perfect little tits.” 

“Ben,” she gasps as he suckles gently before switching sides. 

He pulls away with a smirk and admires the way her nipples glisten from his saliva in the dim lighting of his room. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he tells her. 

Taking his cock in hand, he slides the head through her folds before pushing just inside her entrance. With a sudden thrust, he enters her completely and she cries out at the sudden fullness. 

He pulls away slowly and her hips rise to meet his, not wanting to lose the closeness she feels. 

“Please,” she murmurs. “I need you.” 

Ben kisses her softly as he begins to rock against her core, thrusting into her as his movements steadily increase. He braces one hand against the bed as the other finds her clit and begins to rub firm circles around the swollen nub. 

With every snap of his hips, his movements grow more and more intense. Rey grips his upper arms as she loses herself in the overwhelming sensation as he fucks her thoroughly. She can feel his breath, hot and heavy against her neck as he rests his head against her shoulder. 

“I love you,” he whispers. 

He’s said it a dozen times before, but it has never felt as meaningful as it does at that moment. 

“I love you too.” 

He smiles against her neck and moves even faster. 

“You’re doing so well, your sweet little cunt is taking me perfectly,” he tells her. 

She clenches around him at his praise. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he continues. “So good.” 

His mouth finds a nipple again as he begins to flick the pink tip with his tongue. 

Her whimpers become more and more incoherent as he focuses on her tits, switching between the two, engulfing one with his mouth as he palms the other with his hand. 

She finds her neglected clit, massaging the nub with her finger as she desperately chases her second climax. 

“I’m so close,” she whimpers as her orgasm begins to build. The overwhelming tension coils deep within her core and she lets out a ragged breath when it finally releases. 

His own climax follows with a shout as his spend coats her inner walls. 

Breathing deeply, he rolls them to the side, pulling her against her chest as he kisses the top of her head. 

They stay connected until his softened cock slips from her entrance. 

Ben releases her from his embrace so she can use the bathroom, and when she returns he pulls her back under the covers and cradles her in his arms.

“No more jumping to conclusions,” he says after a moment. 

Rey nods her head. “No more jumping to conclusions,” she agrees. 

Eventually, they make it out of bed to order pizza and watch Christmas movies. Later, she straddles his face while she eagerly sucks on his cock before he fucks her again until she’s too tired to move. 

He slips out of the room as she begins to fall asleep and returns with the blanket, draping it over them both as he gathers her back into his arms. 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he whispers. 

A content smile spreads across her face.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
